


Good in Goodbye

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!fic AU. Sonny left town after the baby secret came out. Now he's back for a brief visit and Will and Sonny run into each other once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good in Goodbye

Sonny sighs as he drops his bags in the room of the Kiriakis mansion which had once been his. His eyes dart around the room and he notices that it looks exactly the same as it did when he first moved out and into his little apartment across town. His parents must have requested of Uncle Vic that it remain that way and it has ever since. He smiles to himself and quickly unpacks his bag. 

When he finishes, Sonny decides to take a walk around town - he has always loved summer in Salem. As he strolls through the now nearly decade-old Horton Town Square, Sonny thinks that Salem hasn’t changed in the slightest in the six years since he’s been gone. Other than some new shops scattered around the Square, the town looks just the way he remembers it.

As he wonders at how Salem has remained the same, Sonny finds himself standing in front of Common Grounds, to which he granted Chad full control when he had left Salem; his feet had absentmindedly carried him there. He peeks through the window and sees it’s still a thriving business, the little coffee house busier than ever, all the tables filled and customers chatting quietly on the couch. Content, Sonny turns away and makes his way to the other side of town, not sure exactly where he’s going.

When he gets there, however, he knows. He’s unconsciously steered himself to the lane outside the Brady Pub. As he rounds the corner, the sound of a familiar laugh he used to love reaches Sonny’s ears. He stops dead in his tracks when he enters the lane. Standing there in front of the Brady Pub is Will Horton, a five year-old girl with wavy brunette hair and Will’s crystal-blue eyes in his arms. 

Sonny’s breath hitches as his eyes rake Will up and down. _He’s even more beautiful than he was the last time I saw him_ , Sonny thinks to himself. As he stares, Will suddenly looks over his way. The smile that had graced Will’s lips falls away and his eyes widen in shock and surprise. 

As soon as their eyes lock, Sonny flashes back to that last horrible day they saw each other.

_“Sonny! Sonny, please slow down!” Will caught up to him in the middle of the town square._

_The bowtie of the tuxedo Will was wearing for Nick and Gabi’s failed wedding was undone and hanging loosely around his neck. He still looked stunning._

_Sonny clenched his jaw, took a deep breath, and turned around. “What?”_

_“Please. Let me explain,” Will begged._

_“Explain what? That you slept with Gabi and got her pregnant? That you lied about it to me for months? That you took my money to almost get her an abortion? I know it all, Will! And there’s nothing you can say that will make it any better!” Sonny yelled._

_By now other Salem residents were staring at them, but Sonny didn’t care._

_Will plowed on, saying, “I know it was stupid. But I did it for us.”_

_Sonny barked out a laugh. “Don’t you dare tell me you went along with Nick pretending to be the baby’s father because you loved me or that you didn’t want to lose me.” Sonny’s voice was dangerously low and his eyes flashed with fire._

_Will cowered slightly at the look and shrank in on himself._

_“I loved you with my whole heart, Will, and you completely betrayed my trust.” Sonny laughed again. “And you even had the nerve to ask me about the guys I had slept with.”_

_“I didn’t know she was pregnant then,” Will whispered, tears streaming down his face._

_“But you knew you had slept with her! You wanted to know about my past but clearly had no plans about divulging yours!”_

_“I - I,” Will stuttered._

_“You what?! You’re sorry? It killed you to keep the secret from me?! I don’t care, Will!” Now tears were streaming down Sonny’s face too. “You still did it!”_

_Will was silent, his lip trembling._

_Sonny shook his head and ran his hands over his face. “Ugh! My mother was right. She warned me to stay away from you, said that you were bad news for me, that you’d end up breaking my heart.”_

_Will blanched. “Please, we can get through this. Your resolution, remember? You spent all of last year -“_

_“Don’t!” Sonny cut him off. “Just…don’t. We’re done. And I’m leaving Salem tomorrow. Goodbye, Will. I hope you have a nice life with your child.”_

Sonny blinks away the memory and sudden constriction of his heart to find Will whispering something in the little girl’s ear. He watches her run inside the pub before slowly walking over to Will.

“She’s beautiful,” Sonny says, coming to a stop next to Will who is staring in the window of the Pub and watching his daughter play with a man she obviously knows very well but whom Sonny has never seen before.

“Thank you,” Will responds. “She’s the light of my life.”

“What happened to Gabi?”

“She and Nick fled to Europe after I learned what she did to Melanie and threatened to get full custody of Ari.”

“Is that her name?” Sonny asks, a small smile on his lips.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sonny sees Will nod. “Arianna Grace Horton.”

They are silent for a minute and then Sonny asks, “Is he your -?” He leaves the question unfinished.

“We’re getting married next month.”

After a beat, Will turns and asks, “What are you doing here, Sonny?”

"My dad’s making a birthday party for my mom and he insisted I come." Sonny turns and moves to sit on the bench against the wall opposite the pub.

Will follows but watches his daughter and fiancé through the window.

"You look good," Sonny compliments quietly.

Will blinks, smiles slightly, and responds in kind. “So do you.”

"I’m sorry for the way we left things," Sonny admits softly.

A shadow crosses Will’s face but he doesn’t say anything.

Sonny tentatively slips his hand into one of Will’s. When Will doesn’t pull away, Sonny squeezes gently. “I don’t regret it, Will.”

Will looks at him, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Me and you. The time we had together," Sonny clarifies.

Will smiles sadly at him. “You were my first love. It took me a long time before I even started looking at other guys.” He’s quiet, and then, “I guess I kind of hoped for a while that you’d come back and we’d be alright again.”

Sonny absentmindedly strokes his thumb over the back of Will’s hand and for a minute they’re almost them again, the way they were all those years ago, lovers and best friends all wrapped up into one.

Will breaks the spell, though, when he says, “Are you happy?”

Sonny smiles. “Yeah. Yeah I am. I have somebody too. I love him very much.”

Will nods and squeezes Sonny’s hand. “I’m glad. After what I put you through, you deserve someone who treats you right. Your mom really was right. I never was good enough for you.”

A fleeting memory of a similar conversation just before their first kiss flashes to the forefront of both their minds.

Sonny opens his mouth to say something but Will shakes his head, pulls his hand out of Sonny’s, and walks to the door of the pub.

"I should go. They’ll wonder why I’ve been out here for so long."

Sonny follows and comes to a stand still in front of Will. “You were always wrong about not being good enough for me, Will. I just wasn’t ready to be a dad, so I fled. I’ll always regret that.”

"Or maybe you did us both a favor," Will offers kindly, a smile on his face, but with sadness in his eyes.

Sonny returns the bittersweet smile and pulls Will into a gentle hug.

After a minute, Will pulls away and Sonny can see unresolved pain in his eyes. But Will smiles broadly and says, “It was great to see you again, Sonny. See you around?”

"Definitely." Sonny presses a soft kiss to Will’s cheek.

Will smiles, bows slightly like he used to when he felt half-awkward, half-comfortable, and disappears into the pub.

Sonny watches Will, his fiancé, and Arianna through the table. He thinks briefly that maybe that could have been them but just as quickly knows that he never would have been ready to have a family so suddenly and he would have resented it for the rest of his life.

As he walks away, Sonny knows without a doubt that he had done the right thing in saying goodbye.


End file.
